thousand chances
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Pemberhentian kedua: Ceko — Natalya dan kesempatan kesekian yang dia berikan. {AU}


_(Pemberhentian kedua: Ceko — Natalya dan kesempatan kesekian yang dia berikan.)_

.

.

.

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 **Pairing** : America/Belarus. **Genre** : Romance . **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : AU.

* * *

Pemberhentian pertama adalah di Heathrow. Natalya hanya pernah ke London satu kali sebelumnya, saat ia berusia sepuluh atau kalau tidak sebelas tahun, dan ingatannya sangat samar. Membuat dia memang harus pergi bersama Alfred ke mana-mana, mau tidak mau.

Awalnya ia ingin mencari waktu untuk dirinya sendiri dengan meminta kamar tambahan, tetapi dia (diam-diam) luluh pada dalih Alfred; bahwa hadiah dari Isabeau harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin, dan uang Natalya bisa untuk liburan tambahan.

Liburan tambahan adalah hal kedua yang ia butuhkan, maka akhirnya ia bilang iya. Walaupun pada akhirnya ada sekat di antara mereka di atas tempat tidur hotel, berupa sebuah tembok imajiner yang dibangun oleh emosi masa lampau.

Hari itu, saat Alfred bilang akan berurusan dengan salah satu kantor di tepian London, Natalya memutuskan untuk tetap berada di hotel, memegang janji Alfred bahwa lelaki itu tak akan pergi lama-lama dan jauh-jauh hingga ia mati bosan di sudut kamar.

Ada yang lebih jelas di kepalanya dibandingkan dengan jalanan di bawah sana, yang haus akan kesibukan, yang lapar selalu akan keramaian. Tentang awal yang baru, yang ia kira tak akan pernah ada, tentang dunia yang kembali seperti menjadi yang lama.

Isabeau lebih tahu daripada dia. Isabeau sengaja memberikan akomodasi di hotel yang masih masuk ke jaringan bisnisnya, dan tiket yang secara khusus dari uang tabungannya, hanya agar Natalya bisa mengerti bahwa _ada banyak hal yang bisa diperbaiki_. Bumi dan seisinya adalah sebuah dunia mekanik, mesin raksasa yang akan tetap selalu berubah, yang sesekali berputar bagai roda atau meruntuh seperti domino berbaris, yang sesekali menukar kebahagiaan dengan tangis dan tak jarang menjual air mata untuk tawa. Dan roda itu bisa berputar mundur untuk beberapa kasus, keping dominonya masih bisa dibuat berdiri lagi, dan elemen-elemen mesin itu masih dapat berhenti sesekali.

Mungkin Natalya berubah, dan terus berubah, tetapi dia tak pernah bisa menebak arah perubahan itu. Dia mengatakan tidak pada Alfred pada suatu waktu, pada suatu masa ketika emosinya benar-benar menghancurkan segalanya, dan ia meninggalkan rumah. Hakim sudah hampir campur tangan, dan Alfred menjadi skeptis, tetapi teman-temannya berkata bahwa satu-satunya jalan adalah mereka harus kembali lagi, karena mereka diciptakan untuk satu sama lain, saling melengkapi dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Natalya menganggap mereka egois dan lancang saat itu, tetapi setelah kembali dari mengasingkan diri di Minsk selama sepuluh hari, Natalya bisa lebih sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya. Bahwa sebenarnya kesempatan untuk Alfred itu tak bisa hanya dua kali saja—bisa lebih, bisa hingga beribu kali—karena Alfred telah menerima dirinya yang berkali-kali runtuh di hadapan Alfred yang sesungguhnya bisa memilih siapa saja selain dia.

Dan di bawah sana, nyaris tak terjangkau oleh mata, tetapi Natalya membuat dirinya sedikit lebih jeli untuk hal itu, dia melihat sepasang manusia bertemu setelah salah satunya menyeberangi jalan. Laki-laki. Kemudian perempuan yang menunggunya berbicara padanya, tak terjadi kontak fisik apa-apa kemudian, tapi saat sudah selesai, mereka bergandengan tangan meninggalkan jalanan menuju gang kecil yang melenyapkan mereka dari tatapan Natalya.

Orang-orang begitu mudah menyatukan diri dengan orang lain, begitu mudah berjalan meninggalkan titik di mana mereka telah berdiri begitu lama, memantapkan diri. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan mengatakan sesuatu yang filosofis dari dua orang yang barangkali baru saja menyepakati rasa donat yang akan mereka masukkan ke dalam kotak pesanan, tetapi begitulah hidup; selalu ada yang besar dari hal kecil, dan hal kecil dari yang besar.

Dia menyetel lagu dari ponselnya, karena televisi tak terlalu menarik. Ia tak terbiasa dengan acara-acara Inggris, lebih tepatnya karena ia tak punya ide tentang apa yang harus dia tonton. Ia tak begitu menyimak lirik-lirik dari lagu yang silih berganti, yang ia lakukan hanya membaca sambil berdiri di depan pintu, dan rasanya semua ini sudah cukup untuk beberapa waktu.

"Kupikir kau sudah berkemas."

Seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan suara itu, yang tiba-tiba merayap di balik punggungnya dan masuk ke telinganya seperti penyusup posesif. Namun tetap saja, saat ini, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat tanpa kontrol.

"Kupikir kita berangkat nanti malam."

"Lalu kapan lagi kita akan membereskan ini?" Alfred menoleh, mengedikkan dagu pada tempat tidur yang masih kusut, dan buku-buku Natalya masih berhamburan. Jangan ditanya lemari di sudut kamar yang setengah terbuka dan beberapa pakaian mereka masih keluar menjulur-julur dari mulut koper.

Natalya membalik halaman. "Selalu ada waktu." Dirasanya Alfred menjauh, dia mengamati dari sudut mata tapi Alfred tak terlihat.

Sofa kecil di sudut kamar diseret, bunyinya aneh. Natalya mengerjap. Saat itulah Alfred menarik bahunya dengan pelan dan mendorongnya turun. "Duduklah."

Natalya menarik napas panjang.

"Kalau begitu kita beres-beres setelah ini. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di luar, tapi sudahlah," suara Alfred agak menjauh, ia sedang menuju kamar mandi sambil melepaskan jasnya, dan Natalya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengamatinya.

Kalau masih ada rasa di kesempatan keseribu, maka, apakah itu namanya? Natalya tidak tahu apakah cinta punya ruang untuk jumlah kesempatan yang setara.

* * *

Pilihan mereka jatuh ke Praha (setelah diskusi singkat saat Natalya mulai merasa biasa lagi dengan Alfred, dan dia menerima usulan begitu saja). Kawan lama Natalya, yang dikenalnya di masa Gymnasium di Jerman yang sangat singkat, Irena, sedang sibuk dan tak bisa mengantar mereka. Ia hanya memberi usulan-usulan sebagai itinerari ala kadarnya dari saksi hidup berkembangnya kota Praha, Alfred lantas secara acak menunjuk Kastil Hluboká. Katanya ini kastil romantis. Mana Natalya paham soal hal itu.

Namun setelah mengamati kastil dari tengah-tengah halaman yang menghijau, Natalya paham. Kastil adalah ciri khas dari dongeng-dongeng manis anak-anak perempuan yang akan pergi tidur, yang mengisahkan keberanian dan cinta, serta gabungan keduanya yang selalu mengalahkan kejahatan. Semua itu romantis. Semua itu dalam. Dan banyak orang yang menginterpretasikan dengan cara begitu. Barangkali Alfred juga. Mungkin, di suatu saat nanti, Alfred-lah yang akan mendongengkan kisah-kisah romantis pada anak-anak perempuannya.

Ah, anak. Natalya menghadapi tema itu dengan gemetar. Ia hampir-hampir tak bisa menangani masalahnya sendiri, kemudian masalah hidup bersama—topik tentang anak dirasanya begitu jauh dari jangkauannya.

Alfred mendongak, berusaha mencapai puncak kastil dengan tatapan matanya yang terbatas, rambut pirang pasirnya tertiup angin. Natalya menelengkan kepala, bertanya-tanya apakah yang sedang pemuda itu pertanyakan.

"Eh, eh." Alfred menoleh, sesaat terlihat seperti anak kecil. "Tadi malam aku iseng-iseng mencari tahu apapun tentang Ceko. Ini kali pertama. Dan rasanya menarik saja kalau tahu segalanya."

"Lalu?"

"Ada kisah. Mitologi. Menarik."

"Adaptasi Perang Troya dalam mitologi Slavia?" Natalya membuat tebak-tebakan asal, dan Alfred terkekeh karenanya.

"Oh, tentu saja bukan. Kurasa ini orisinal. Tapi, mana kutahu soal mitologi-mitologi lain," Alfred mengangkat bahu. "Ada seorang dewa. Radegast namanya. Seorang dewi yang bernama Hors mencintainya, tetapi dia tak mengindahkannya. Sementara itu, dewa lain, dewa angin, Stribog, jatuh cinta padanya. Stribog akhirnya mencuri jubah Radegast, menyusup ke kamar Hors dengan benda itu, akhirnya membuat Hors mengandung anaknya. Radegast marah, tetapi bukan karena Hors—dia marah karena masalah jubah itu."

Natalya berjalan pelan, mengekori Alfred yang mulai bergerak, jarinya menyusuri permukaan tanaman yang dipangkas rapi. "Biar kutebak. Hors merasa dikhianati."

"Tepatnya begitu. Dan kesepian."

Natalya mengangkat alis, meski tahu Alfred tak akan melihatnya. "Sesuatu di balik itu?"

Alfred berbalik. "Seseorang bisa saja begitu tidak pedulinya pada cinta, seperti Radegast, dan membuangnya ..."

Mata Natalya menajam. "Apakah kau sedang berusaha menyinggung sesuatu di masa lalu?"

Alfred berjalan mendekat. "Hei. Ayolah. Kita sudah meninggalkan masa lalu, 'kan?" Lelaki itu tertawa singkat. "Kita tidak perlu membahas yang seperti itu lagi. Kita sudah memulai awal yang baru. Ingat, saat kita berkenalan lagi tiga hari sebelum berangkat ke London?" senyuman Alfred sangat menjanjikan sampai-sampai Natalya lupa rasa tersinggungnya.

"Oke," jawabnya singkat, tak tahu harus mengatakan apalagi. Alfred terkadang bisa menjadi begitu meracuni, menyinari, dan mendorong dalam satu waktu.

"Aku tahu, mungkin suatu waktu kau bisa merasa seperti Radegast. Tidak mengabaikan cinta. Tapi, Natalya, kau harus tahu." Salah satu tangannya naik ke telinga Natalya, merapikan rambut perempuan itu ke belakang telinga, "Mungkin cinta tidak jadi prioritasmu lagi. Mungkin kau tidak peduli lagi soal itu. Juga padaku. Namun kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantumu berdiri, saat kakak-kakakmu sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka sendiri."

"Dan kau berharap bahwa kaulah orang itu?"

Alfred tertawa kecil, lalu merangkul Natalya. "Aku percaya jawabannya iya."

Natalya menutup mata, menyandarkan kepalanya pada tubuh Alfred, dan balas merangkul lelaki itu, "Bermimpilah."

"Dan hal itu akan jadi nyata," balas Alfred, tak tahu kata yang lebih tepat untuk mengekspresikannya. Ia terlalu banyak berharap sebelumnya, kemudian dilemparkan jauh-jauh oleh Natalya yang tampak mulai membencinya dan tak ingin pulang—dia sempat begitu marah, tetapi pada akhirnya, dia tertambat lagi dan lagi.

Lalu Natalya menghilangkan seluruh duri-duri yang menggerus di dalam hatinya, berharap, mungkin, jika ia tidak bisa memulai kesempatan 'kedua' ini dengan cinta, barangkali ia bisa memulainya dengan harapan.

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: aku begitu 'terusik' sama kisah-kisah orang yang bisa kembali lagi setelah putus, berpisah. rasanya pengeeen banget menulis yang begitu, karena menarik untuk mencari tahu apa motif orang-orang yang memutuskan untuk mengulang kisah lama dengan cara baru. bagaimanapun, begitulah cinta. bisa jadi kita menyerah, tapi besok kembali jatuh hati, bisa jadi kita benar-benar jatuh hati tetapi kemudian semuanya memudar, cepat atau lambat. mungkin logika perasaan bukanlah benar-benar 'logika'. yeah, like that.  
plus, saya tergoda sama salah satu posting dari akun visit czech di insta. postingannya tentang kastil yang saya taruh di setting itu menggoda. ngihihi. and, well, yeah, credit to wikip for the short mythology excerpt. p.s.: you gotta go to google hluboká castle!

a/n 2: gymnasium di atas maksudnya high school, ya, hehe. plus, ini beneran benda yang dibikin kilat so if some parts are lame, just kindly tell me! thanks!


End file.
